An Unknown Legend
by Cammie-the-chameleon
Summary: Adelyn doesnt remember her time as a human, like most legends. Except she refuses to look at her memories from her baby teeth. Why does she get a weird deja-vu feeling around one of the Guardians? And is there more reasoning to why she hates Cupid than she thinks? JackxOC Currently on hold...Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Adelyn p.o.v.**

_Why was it so cold? _Was my first thought as I emerged from darkness. _Why was I in the middle of a forest?_ Was my next one. I looked around cautiously a little relieved yet panicked that no one was around. I looked at a log that had ice on it. I had blonde straight hair that went to the bottom of my ribs and eyes that appeared to change color. I looked about seventeen years old. I looked at my outfit. It looked odd. I had a coat on, pants that ended at my knees, along with fur boots. I appeared to have two necklaces on. One was a golden heart, the other was a key. How unusual. The next thing I thought scared me a little.

_Why couldn't I remember anything? Why couldn't I remember who I was?_

I looked up and saw the moon. How oddly comforting it looked. I chuckled at myself; must've hit my head pretty hard to find the moon comforting. Something cleared its throat, and I looked around for the source of the noise. I couldn't find anything, so I had just looked up to the moon in defeat.

'Hello. I'm the man in the moon. Your name is Adelyn Vita.'

I was confused. Did the moon seriously just talk to me? I had to have a concussion. I observed my surroundings again. There, lying against an oak tree stood a bow and a bundle of arrows. I got up from my sitting position, and carefully walked over to them. They were beautiful. The detail on them was incredible. I quickly grabbed them, hoping no one would miss them and started walking around.

About thirty minutes later I came across a small village. Oh thank god! I ran up to the first women I saw. "Excuse me Ma'am. Do you happen to know where we are? I think I'm lost?" The lady just walked past me, without even giving me a look. Talk about rude. I tried this several other times with the same result. I tried one more time, going up to a little kid who looked around five or six. "Hello I was wondering if-" I was cut off by the child walking through me. I gasped as if I had been stabbed. I didn't feel any pain; it just took me by surprise. Why could people walk through me?

I looked back up to the moon, ignoring the people who kept walking through me. "Can you tell me what's going on?" I waited a minute or two before giving up. I walked around some more looking for some help, even though it was useless. I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. And all I had was my name.

**Around 300 years later**

I found out my last name meant 'life' in Italian. I also found out I was dead, so I guess that doesn't work out. I also figured out that I'm a legend. You know like Santa, the tooth fairy, Cupid? Yeah, except they're way more known than I am. They have stories and songs about them and I am nobody.

I have powers which is pretty cool. I can fly without wings, and could change my outfit with just a thought. I could control water. Turn it into ice, make it gooey, make it into snow and hail, or just move liquids around. That was pretty fun. I could also mimic other legends powers. Like if I wanted Cupids ability to make someone fall in love (although why I would ever want to be like Cupid I don't know) I could mimic it or alter it. And the last ability of mine that I've figured out in 300 years or so was that I could hear voices. I know I know. There's people around you, of course you can hear voices. No I mean, I hear other people's voices in my head sometimes, and they can predict the future. You can imagine how freaked out I was when this first happened. I still have the bow and arrows. I feel like they were meant for me. Plus, whenever I forget them or think about them they magically appear near me.

Right now it was currently snowing, and I was walking on a curb, next to two teenage girls who could neither see nor hear me.

"Courtney, I seriously don't want to play in the snow! My outfit will get ruined!" The brunette had squeaked to the girl whom I learned was Courtney.

"Luna, I just want to go play with my sister!" Courtney exclaimed with a huff. From what I learned they were both spoiled brats. I listen to them argue a bit more before deciding I had enough. I waited until a car came by, and made sure that water had gotten on the both of them. They had shrieked and ran away, while I had to take a seat from how hard I was laughing.

After wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes I found myself walking to the park. I sat down under a tree, completely oblivious to the cold. I watched the children play, as I thought. Sure I had met some other legends, and I guess I could call some of them my friends. Yet, I either hadn't seen them within the past fifty years, they're too busy, or we just do not get along. Subconsciously I began singing Christmas carols, or songs about famous legends. Yes, this was what I did in my free time. Don't judge me, I haven't really socialized within the past 300 years, this was my form of entertainment.

I soon got bored and decided it was time for a flight. I took a running start and the next thing I knew I was flying. I passed several windows before getting to my usual stop. I snuck in the open window and used my agility to avoid hitting the young girl sitting at the desk in the face. Roxanne was her name as I had learned. She was an aspiring writer and a very good one to be certain. It became a habit of mine to read over her shoulder. When she called it to a stop four hours later I decided to leave and give her some peace.

I climbed out of the window and whistled a little as I took of flying. I made it to the empty clearing, I had woken up around 300 years ago. The one place I guess I could call home. I mean, it was good enough, right?

I climbed up the tree that had my bow and sheath of arrows hidden in and had begun to drift off as I saw the sand man's work fold out before me. "Good job Sandy." I had whispered before drifting into sleep.

Yet, not two minutes later I was awoken by a letter falling on my face. I groaned and picked it up.

_Dear Adelyn,_

_We haven't seen you in a while, how about coming up?_

_-North_

In other words, he either wanted or needed something from me. I groaned yet again. I grabbed my bow and arrow and climbed down the tree. I looked at the ice on the tree. I was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans than went all the way down to my black converse. I had I black sweater on over my light blue shirt. I chuckled at my dark appearance. I slung the bow over my shoulder and I stared at the two necklaces I had on. I had found out that the heart necklace was a locket, with a picture of my old family according to the tooth fairy. The key necklace opened the locket. Also, nobody could just take the necklaces off of me, they were enchanted or something so that nobody could take them. I took off in a fast flight to the North Pole.

**A while later**

I knocked on the big doors to the North Pole Workshop. A yeti had opened the door for me. I thanked him, and headed off for the globe room expected North to be there.

"Ah, Adelyn is good to see you!" was the first thing I heard walking into the room.

"Hey, North." I said giving him a two fingered wave. He had none of that and gave me a big hug. After five seconds of bone crushing, and air gasping he let me down.

"You remember Tooth" He said pointing to Tooth. I nodded my head, sighed, and opened my mouth. She squealed and I heard her mutter something along the lines of 'might be even more perfect then Jacks'. I ignored it and moved along then line.

"Hey Sandy, good job tonight." I said as Sandy was drinking some eggnog. He mouthed thanks and North and I moved down the line.

I smirked and said "Well hey! I haven't seen the Easter Kangaroo in a while! Where ya been!"

Bunny's nose twitched and he bent down to me and said "I'm a bunny, Sheila get it right!"

We had a stare down before he cracked and smiled. I smiled back and he gave me a hug. "Good to see you again Addie."

We finally made it to the one person I didn't know. North spoke up "Jack this is Adelyn Vita or Addie. Addie this is Jack Frost." I put my hand out to shake his but he just stared at it.

_Okay, I guess you don't shake hands._ I thought slowly putting my hand down. Jack finally opened his mouth to speak, although it was directed towards Bunny instead. "Hey, cottontail. How come she can call you a Kangaroo without getting threatened!"

Bunny and him had an extreme stare down before I turned to North and spoke up. "Awe, looks like Bunn made a friend!" I said in a baby voice. North, Tooth and I cracked up. Sandy made a face that looked like he was laughing.

Bunny face towards me. "Sheila, you're asking for it."

I smirked, snapped my fingers changing my outfit into a fighting one. "Bring it on Cottontail."

Unfortunately North broke it up before any fun could happen. "You two can't fight. We are waiting for one more person."

I smiled, seeing as I got along with most other legends. "Oh, who is it? Mother Nature? Father Time? The leprechaun?"

North shook his head and mumbled something. "I'm sorry North, didn't catch that."

He took a big breathe before saying "Cupid. We're waiting for Cupid."

It was silent for a few minutes before both Bunny and I both burst out in laughter. "That's a good one North. We all know Addie and _Cupid_ can't stay in a room for long without trying to murder each other" Bunny finally said.

North looked serious and said "This is no joking matter. Cupid must be here, Man in Moon is going to speak about something important."

I sighed. "How much time do we have?"

"Well, I sent the letter the same time I sent yours. Except I told her to come as soon as possible."

I smirked and said "Oh good so we have a couple of hours to a day." I sat down next to Sandy, took his offered cookie, and took my bow and arrows and decided to practice. With the elves hats. "Hey North, by any chance am I on the Naughty list?" I asked as I got a hat off of a elf, scaring it so much it passed out. "He chuckled.

"If it weren't for Jack, you would hold record!"

I glanced towards Jack, who was busy freezing and unfreezing elves. Oh, he seemed like my type of person.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So hi guys! Um, I just want to thank you for reading and yeah. Holy 26 views so far! Ok, moving on. If you guys could review, so I know where you want this to go, because I have a vague idea where this is heading, but I would appreciate some ideas nonetheless! **

**Adelyn p.o.v. **

North had decided that he had waited long enough, after a forty minute wait. He had then told us to go to his dining room, because dinner would be served. So, as we were walking to the dining room, guess who decided to show up? Go on, guess? Cupid. That god-damned match maker then had the nerve to say coyly "Wouldn't wait to have dinner without me, would ya?"

So here I am at the table. Bunny on my right to keep me from killing Cupid, Jack Frost on my left for reasons unknown to me. As soon as Cupid shows up, the voices come alive. You know, the voices I hear in my head. The type that's like my power? Yeah. So I'm at the dining table, at war with the voices in my head, fighting off this killer headache, and trying my best NOT to kill Cupid. Fun day to be me.

"Adelyn did you just here what I said?" North asked me.

My, oh so, intelligent response was "Huh, what?" You can guess who snickered at that. Cough Cough stupid little miss make people fall in love cough cough.

"Huh, Addie. Thought you'd be paying more attention since, you know… You never get any attention otherwise." I balled my fists. Calm down Adelyn. You just have to survive the night, and then ignore her forever. _And also be ignored for forever._ One of the voices in my head said. Gee, thanks.

"Sorry North, I'm a little at war with myself tonight. Say that again?"

"I said man in moon is going to pick new guardian. He say it between you and Cupid." North said, knowing fully aware of the whole voice issue.

Cupid chuckled and retorted. "We all know who he's going to choose. I mean, why would he choose a nobody?" I groaned, as the voices in my head grew loader, and decided to ignore her comment. I rubbed my temple where my headache was growing worse by the minute.

In case you don't know what Cupid looks like I can paint you a picture. A girl around five foot four inches (Ha I was two inches taller than her), piercing blue eyes, white wings with a tint of pink, and red-ish brown straight hair. Now back to reality.

Bunny, and Sandy were looking at me as if asking 'are you ok', North shot a glare to Cupid while glancing at me, Tooth was talking to her little fairies, while Jack looked like he had absolutely no idea what to do.

I faked a smile, and pretended to eat to get them off of my case.

_You're just a nobody._

_No wonder no one can see you._

_You don't even have a real special talent._

That was about 25% of the voices there. The other 75% were all talking too fast for me to understand. _Slow down, I can't understand you!_ I tried telling them, yet they didn't listen.

Bunny was trying to have a conversation with North and Sandy, Tooth was talking to her fairies yet again. And last of all, Cupid was trying to flirt it up with Jack. Although he wasn't really paying attention. (Excuse me while I go die of laughter.)

I cracked a smile, ignored my migraine, and tried to join in the conversation.

"Carrots are better, mate!"

"Cookies."

"Carrots."

"Cookies."

Sandy was trying to break it up, but that wasn't working. Bunny and North kept bickering, Cupid kept flirting, and Tooth kept giving orders. I rubbed my head again. "Everybody just needs to be quiet." I whispered. Just then everybody became silent.

I'm just joking, if possible they became even louder.

After we all finished eating (meaning they were done eating, and I was done pretending to eat), we all headed for the globe room. We sat around on the floor waiting for North to be able to contact the man in the moon. After five minutes he was able to and we all stood. As the podium rose from the ground, the voices grew louder. Several phrases stuck out.

_Pitch. Guardian. Back. You. Evil. Jack._

It made absolutely no sense. My head hurt more, and several figures switched on the podium. I saw it go back and forth between Cupid and me at a very fast speed. My head hurt more. As one figure was chosen Cupid gasped, I fell to my knees in pain, and then I managed to put together two sentences the voices were saying.

_You are the new guardian._

_Pitch is back._

I looked up at North, and whispered "He's back. Pitch… Pitch is back."

The last thing I saw before passing out was a hologram of me on the podium.

**AN: Sorry it's on the short side, this story isn't coming to me easily. So yeah, can you guys review tell me how you like it. If you have any ideas you'd be willing to share thank you ahead of time. So, Yeah…. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
